What it Takes to Love
by star-gazing-in-LA
Summary: When Luke, Flora, and Professor Layton are invited to a dance, they find out it takes more than trust to love someone dear to you...What will come between them? FloraxOC, LukexOC, LukeXFlora! having some problems downloading chap two...any advice? :


Drabble, Oneshot, Randomness, LukeXFlora, drama...and...a party? Enjoy!!! 333 x

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Layton household.

Professor Layton was up first, as always. After getting dressed and putting his trademark silk top hat on his head, he made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen. The children would be waking soon, and hunger was usually the first thing on their young minds.

Flora came skipping in a few minutes after he began to cook, as always, wearing a pink dress and her hair tied up in its usual state with a ribbon. "Good morning, Professor!" she sang cheerily, giving him the sweet smile that was so often directed towards the two men in the house.

"Good morning, my dear," Professor Layton said calmly, smiling back. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

The young girl giggled. "Why, yes, Professor!"

Layton chuckled softly to himself, sliding two sizzling pancakes onto plates while pouring a fair amount of tea in three cups with his right hand. He set the plates on the table, followed by the teacups, napkins, and several utensils. "Here's breakfast, Flora. Please enjoy,"

Flora smiled and began to pour a light layer of syrup over her pancakes. "Thank you!"

And, as usual, Luke came stumbling into view, his eyes half glued-shut with sleep and his cheeks red from laying at odd angle on the mattress again. "'Morning, Professah," he mumbled tiredly, reaching up a fist to rub his eyes. "'Morning, Flora…"

Professor Layton and Flora eyed his ridiculous state with calm expressions, long passed the stage of staring open-mouthed, appalled.

The young apprentice's hair was sticking up awkwardly, with his white shirt wrinkled and the sleeves rolled up, One overall-strap was hanging at his side uselessly. His socks were crumpled at the ankles, and his shoes were on the wrong feet, Luke yawned loudly and dragged himself into the room, collapsing in wooden chair next to Flora.

"Hello, Luke," she said, holding out a small china bowl. "Sugar in your tea?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, thanks…" His eyes stared emptily at the in front of him as he poured the white grains into his cup.

After a few moments, Flora noticed his actions. "Luke!" she cried, snatching the near-empty bowl away from him. "Are you going to _drink _all of that?!"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the large mound of sugar sinking to the bottom of his teacup. At last, he grinned a large smile and narrowed his eyes. "Why, of course, Flora," He lifted it to his lips and took a long swig, glancing sideways at her disgusted expression.

His female companion just rolled her eyes once he sighed happily, the cup empty. "Oh, Luke…" she groaned, and began to carefully cut up her breakfast.

Luke poured the syrup onto his plate until the pancakes were soaked in it. He grinned as he licked the sticky sweetness off of his fingers, knowing that it would upset Flora.

But it was not Flora who replied first; it was his mentor. "Luke," Professor Layton said sternly, though never harsh. "Do not be greedy with the food, and _never _purposely taunt a lady."

Luke could feel his cheeks glowing red, and he hung his head low. "Sorry, Professor…"

Flora held back a snicker as she finished the last of her pancakes and tea. The young apprentice ate the rest of breakfast in silence, then asked quietly to be excused.

Professor Layton nodded, concerned as Luke rushed up the stairs the first second he got. He gave Flora a questioning look, but she just shrugged. "I wasn't too harsh on him, was I?" he asked at last.

Flora giggled. "Of course not, Professor!"

Relieved but not exactly settled, Layton helped his adoptive-daughter pick up the remaining utensils, wondering what was bothering Luke so much.

Flora was getting worried. Luke had not come back down all day, except for one sandwich at lunchtime. He usually didn't act like this, and the Professor was getting equally anxious.

"What do you think is wrong, my dear?" he asked as the two sat outside in the fading evening light, reading. "I'm very distraught."

Flora shrugged. "It's not you, I'm sure. Maybe I should go check up on him?"

Professor Layton nodded quietly, looking up from his thick novel. "That sounds reasonable. Please tell me if you find him."

"I will." Flora stood up, slipping through the back door and up the long flight of stairs to the third story. There was no sound whatsoever, even as she tiptoed down the hall. For a moment, her heart clenched in fear as a thought entered her mind. _What if he ran away_? she said to herself. _What if I'm too late? _She was almost too occupied in her own worries to hear the music, but her ears managed to pick up the slight sound. _What's that_…? Flora rushed silently past bedroom doors. It got steadily louder as she neared the end of the hallway, until she could make out a sad melody. A final door stood ajar, where the music was loudest. Carefully, she looked in, and was surprised by what she found.

There was Luke, kneeling on the floor, playing the violin softly and slowly by the only window. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, and he looked so lonely in the moonlight. Before him lay a crumpled photo, along with a single lit candle. After a few more moments, the song slowed, then ceased in a low note; Luke laid down the violin and bow, stroking the photo gently. "Happy birthday, mum," he whispered, his voice so soft it was barely audible. His head fell the floor as he broke down in sobs. A small gust of wind blew in from underneath the open pane, extinguishing the candle flame.

Flora remembered that his mother had passed away before he had come to live with the Professor six years ago. She brushed away a few tears clinging to her eyelashes before speaking. "Luke?" she said softly.

Startled, the young boy jumped to his feet, still shaking violently with grief. "Who-who's there? Flora?" he cried, blue eyes wide in alarm.

Flora stepped into the old guest room, and wrapped the apprentice in a tight hug. "Oh, Luke," she whispered, rubbing his back with the flat of her palm. "I'm so sorry…"

He laid his head on her shoulder as the two sat down by the window, finding comfort in each other's embrace. "It's alright," Luke said at last, sniffing. "There's nothing you could have done, anyway."

Flora pulled away and laid a kiss on his cheek, then let his head lean against her arm once more. "I know, but…I wish I could have helped you."

Luke swallowed another loud sob. "You're helping me now, Flora. By being with me. My mum would have liked you a lot."

Flora smiled gently. "Thank you. Could you tell her…happy birthday for me, too?"

"Al…alright," Luke tightened his grip around her shoulders and cried harder.

"Oh, Luke…it's okay…" Flora barely noticed the fact that her new dress was getting wet as she huddled in the arms of her best friend, bathed in the soft light of the moon shining through the window.

A knock interrupted them, and both looked towards the doorway anxiously. Professor Layton stood before them, rushing to Luke's side when he saw him on the floor. "Luke, my boy!" he cried out, taking him in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Luke sniffed and nodded feebly, and Layton gently wiped away the tears streaming down his face. "'m fine, Professah…" he mumbled into his mentor's chest.

"And Flora, are you alright too, my dear?"

Flora nodded, her cheeks burning. "Professor, you see--"

"It's okay, Flora," Luke interrupted, clinging tightly to the Professor. "I can say it myself."

"Say what, my boy?" Layton asked, concerned. _Was something wrong_?

Luke stared into his eyes bravely. "Today, my mum turns forty-one."

Professor Layton felt like the most dim-witted man alive. How could he not have remembered? His own son's (of sorts) mother's birthday was today; but most importantly, she had died six years ago. And she had trusted him with her own child. "Oh, Luke," he murmured, hugging the boy close.

The young apprentice, however, felt as if his chest had been smashed with a brick…saying the heartbreaking news out loud so many times was paying its toll. The pain overwhelmed him, and he began to sob. At that moment, Luke felt very small. And so weak, and helpless. And alone.

Flora, as if reading his thoughts, wrapped her arms around his shaking body, ignoring her bright crimson blush. "It's alright, Luke," she whispered in his ear. "We're with you. We…we love you."

If not so horribly sad, Luke would have been embarrassed. Instead, he just cried and cried as the Professor's embrace tightened.

After what seemed like hours, Luke's tears slowed to a stop, and Layton stood. Flora kept giving Luke glances, and her eyes said, _'We need to talk.' _So the Professor gave Luke one last awkward kiss on the forehead (in attempt to be fatherly) before walking out the door, leaving the two children alone.

"Erm, Luke," Flora said once he had disappeared from sight, scooting a bit closer to him. "About that, _love _thing…I just wanted you to know that--"

"Oh, yeah, that," Luke interrupted, chuckling slightly. "It's alright. I know you meant it in a sisterly way. No need to worry."

Flora's cheeks ignited in a fiery blush. "Oh, erm, right," she muttered, her hopes falling. "Of course, I meant that…you know…"

The young apprentice smiled and laid an arm across her shoulder, beginning to feel a bit better. "You're a great friend, Flora." he said, trying hard not to be embarrassed at his wording. "You've helped me so much."

"You're welcome." Flora's face flushed pink. "And, well, you've--"

Suddenly, Professor Layton burst in, holding a fancy cream envelope with cursive on the front in blood-red ink. "Children!" he cried, smiling slightly. "We've just been invited to a ball!"

* * *

ohhh, what's in store for these three (mostly two) at this random ball that I just made up? just kidding, i know what happens!!! XD XP Hoope you liked it, please review!!!!! 333 xx


End file.
